La Sirenita ¿version Sonic?
by Asakura-AmyMai
Summary: No se poirque le pongo esta cancion , pero no inporta es bonita , este es un Songfic de Sonic , con la cancion Sirenita de Vocaloid  ojala les guste y ... LEAN


Los tres erizos miraban a Solaris con enfado , ya cansados de la batalla , Sonic aun podia estar de pie , con su mano apreto la esmerald chaos , miro al erizo negro quien sostenia un arma muy poderosa echa por Eggman , solo le quedaba una munision , pero Solaris se movia mucho y no dejaba de moverse siendo un blanco inposible , y Silver estaba agotado y un dolor de cabeza lo mantenia sentado sudado frio y entonces Sonic tuvo una idea , sabia que ocurriria despues , pero era un riesgo que devia correr , el ave blanca gru io con exito , posandose en el suelo mirando con malicia retorcida a Sonic , el erizo azul apreto con mas fuerza la esmerald Chaos

- esto se acabo - dijo el erizo negro mirando rendido a la combinacion de Mephiles y Iblis

- no ... esto no acabara aqui - dijo Silver intentando incorporarse , Shadow se fijo que Sonic temblaba , y de sus ojos esmeralda surgian lagrimas

- Sonic ... - susurro el erizo negro con ojos de rubi

- no dejare - dijo el ojiesmeralda , en su mente aparecieron todos sus amigos y enemigos , aparecio Elisa con su sonrisa y ojos lapislazuli y al final vio a Shadow y a Silver , enemigos echos amigos - ... QUE DESTRULLAS ESTE MUNDO - grito Sonic corriendo a gran velocidad contra Solaris

- SONIC , IDIOTA QUE HACES - grirtaron al unison los 2 erizos dejados atras , Sonic se ficiono en un rayo azul junto a la esmerald Chaos , el ave no lo vio venir y Sonic se aferro al pecho alvino del ave quien en un alarido de rabia intentaba da ar los oidos de Sonic , los 2 erizos vieron como Sonic se fuciono con Solaris .  
Shadow y Silver se levantaron mirando la escena y vieron como Solaris comenso a gritar ... pero despues escucharon una voz cantar una melodia

_Tatoe awa ni naro tomo ( Aun cuando me convierta en_

_Watashi wa anata ga suki deshita ( espuma de mar , te amare_

_ Kono umi to sora ni tokete ( Despues de disolverme en el oceano y el cielo _

_Anata o mimamoru wa ( cuidare de ti_

- Shadow dispara - dijo esa voz , era Sonic , quien aun tarareaba esa melodia tan melancolica

- ESTAS DEMENTE SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A HACER ESO - grito el erizo negro , quien mantenia apretada la pistola

- Shadow ... esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad , si no lo matas , matara a todos los quiero - dijo Sonic , el erizo plateado pudo visualisar la imagen de Sonic llorando , llorando con desconsuelo , como un ni o que a perdido su juguete en el rio , pero Sonriea ,

- NO PORFAVOR SONIC DEVE HABER OTRA MANERA - dijo Silver intentando ser razonable ,

- deven hacerlo , si no , Solaris destruira el futuro - shadow y silver abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente - aganlo , ahora que lo tengo prisionero

Solaris intentaba moverse pero Sonic lo mantenia prisionero

_Umi no soko de yume ni miteta ( quiero estar mas cerca del lejano cielo _

_Sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o ( azul estrellado , borroso desde el oceano _

_Umi no naka de nozonde ita toki ( Ansiaba que llegara ese dia _

_ga michiru hi ga kuru made ( tan especial para mi_

- no lo aras Shadow ... se que no lo aras - dijo mephiles en el interior de Solaris Shadow comenso a aputar al pecho de Solaris , Silver miraba la esceca y se lanso contra Shadow intentando retenerlo

- NO LO AGAS , SONIC NO DEVE MORIR - dijo Silver llorando , Shadow lo enpujo y apunto al pecho , y cerro sus ojos , una lagrima se desliso por sus mejillas morenas - adios ... Sonic -

y Disparo , Solaris comenso a retorcerse y vieron a Sonic , con los ojos cerrados llorando aun , pero con la bala incrustada en el pecho , emanaba sangre como solaris , desde su pecho comenso a romperse como si espejo se tratase y en un resoplido , se rompio en mil pedasos y una luz inundo el lugar , y shadow y silver vieron agua ... agua? , pensaron y despues salieron a la superficie arrastrados por las olas , se fijaron que el cielo estaba nublado y el viento los acariciaba , ambos vieron a su alrededor y Shadow solo vio un guante de sonic

_Atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta soko de ( debajo de las espesas nubes entre las olas ese dia _

_Anohi anata to deau ( te vi hundiendote en el fondo del mar _

_Hajimete shitta kono omoi ni ( el primer sentimiendo de mi vida fue conocer_

_ mune ga hari sakeso ( el desencanto del amor_

Shadow lo miro sin descanso , y lo tomo entre sus manos , Silver se levanto llorando , intentaba controlar sus emociones , pero no podia , entonces escucharon sonidos de pasos , el ojicarmesi miro el lugar del ruido y vieron a Tails y a los demas , el primero en acercarse fue Amy , quien comenso a correr en busca de su amado

- y ... Sonic donde esta - pregunto Amy , Shadow volteo su mirada y Silver la bajo comensando a llorar , Amy comenso a asustarse y busco a Sonic con la mirada - SONIC ... SONIIIIIIIIIC

Shadow cerro sus ojos y recibio un pu etaso por parte de Knuckles , el echidna rojo

_Tatoe ashi ga itan demo watashi wa ( Aun que mis piernas _

_Anata ga suki deshita ( me duelen , te amare_

_ Dance wa odore nai kedo ( a pesar de que no puedo bailar_

_ Anata o mimamoru wa ( cuidare de ti_

Knuckles con rabia desbocada , lo tomo de su pecho blanco , agitandolo con rabia

- SONIC DONDE ESTA - grito el echidna rojo

- ESTA MUERTO - grito Shadow , Knuckles lo solto , dio dos pasos atras y callo de rodillas comensado a llorar , comenso a golpear la arena con los pu os mientras se descargaba de la frustacion de no haber ayudado a su amigo - SONIC IDIOTA , PORQUE NO PENSASTE EN NOSOTROS PEDASO DE IMBECIL Amy aun grtaba , Tails lloraba afrerrandose a Silver y este intentaba consolarlo , Rouge se allego a donde el ojivioleta para brasarlo , este acepto recibiendo el cari o como un ni o , la escena era desoladora , Shadow miro el oceano y aferro mas en su mano el guante y en su corazon sintio un vacio tan enorme , comenso a recordar a Sonic , sus ojos , su sonrisa , su rostro de felicidad , ira , avergonzado , triste , y vino a su cabeza un recuerdo , era en el cual Sonic estaba cantando

_Shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru ( He caido en cuenta que nunca podre tener _

_Sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai ( la estrella dentro del castillo _

_Tatoe koe o hari age temo ( No inporta cuan alto grite _

_Atana made wa todoka nai no ( no podras oirme_

El viento desperto el ensue o de Shadow , pero solo habian pasado minutos , se alejo del lugar y se sento en una roca , aunque cerca del grupo y miro el oceano y desidio volver a enfocarse en el recuerdo

_Fune no ue de yobareru na o an ga ( en el barco , escuche las voces de mis hermanas _

_motsu wa gin no knife ( me dieron un cuchillo de plata _

_Kare no korose ane no koe ni ( me aconsejaron matarte _

_watashi wa ( yo..._

Shadow volvio a despertar , pero era el rujir de las olas que chocaban con la roca con rabia , Shadow miro el crepusculo , acerco la mano que tenia el guante de Sonic desidio cantar la unica estrofa que se sabia de esa melancolica cancion que solo Sonic se la sabia

_Utae Utae umi no soko de ( canto canto en el fondo del oceano _

_Utae utae omoi o komete ( canto canto poniendo mi corazon en las canciones _

_Tatoe koe ga todokanaku temo ( aun cuando no puedas oirme _

_watashi wa utai tuduke masu ( no dejare de cantar_

Shadow fue interrunpido por un sonido de alguien caminando en el oceano saliendo a la orilla , entodando la melodia ,

_Kono kaze ni uta ga notte ( Espero que el viento _

_Anata o tsutsumu yoni ( conduza mi voz hacia ti _

_Tatoe awa ni naro tomo ( Aun cuando me convierta en _

_Watashi wa anata ga suki deshita ( espuma de mar , te amare _

_Kono umi to sora ni tokete ( Despues de disolverme en el oceano y el cielo _

_Anata o mimamoru wa ( cuidare de ti_

Shadow miro incredula la imagen , de Sonic abrasando a sus amigos , Amy se aferraba a el y Sonic acariciaba la cabeza de Tails , choco las manos con knuckles en un saludo amistoso , Rougelo saludo con un beso en la mejilla

- Sonic - dijo el erizo plateado mirando a el erizo heroe - grasias por todo - dijo este y Sonic lo abraso , y devolvio el abraso y Sonic se enfoco en shadow se separo de Silver y se dirigio donde el erizo ojicarmesi

- Sonic ... yo - dijo Shadow en un tartamudeo

- tienes mi guante - dijo Sonic

- toma - dijo Shadow y se lo paso , Sonic se lo puso sin ningun cuidado , despues se lanso a abrasarlo , Shadow le devolvio el abraso calido , sintiendo una enorme felicidad de sentir al erizo azul en sus brasos

_Tatoe awa ni naro tomo ( Aun cuando me convierta en _

_Watashi wa anata ga suki deshita ( espuma de mar , te amare _

_Kono umi to sora ni tokete ( Despues de disolverme en el oceano y el cielo _

_Anata o mimamoru wa ( cuidare de ti_

Shadow se sonrojo , Sonic le habia dedicado ese trosito de la cancion , Sonic le sonrio

_Kono kaze ni uta ga notte ( Espero que el viento _

_Anata o tsutsumu yoni ( conduza mi voz hacia ti_

y Sonic se fue corriendo dejando a Shadow con el corazon latiendo a mil por ora , Amy fue de caza para buscar a su erizo , el cual no le correspondia en lo absoluto en sus sentimientos , y todo el grupo lo sabe menos ella , shadow miro el oceano , y tarareo la cancion , e busca del erizo que atrapo su corazon Shadow nunca se dio cuenta , pero grasias al oceano , Sonic al fin se le declaro con una simple cancion ... _La sirenita_


End file.
